nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Bootleg Nintendo Games (iPhone)
This is an incomplete list of bootleg or pirated Nintendo-themed games that were (or still are) available on iPhone. They are usually made for profit and often are cheaply made, ad-filled, and buggy. Mario Games Monino Save Story - In this now-banned iPhone application, "Monino" must save his brother "Story" from the evil "Bowler". The game is a complete clone of Super Mario World, featuring similar graphics, music, and gameplay. Lep's World - Lep's World is a trilogy of iPhone games where a leprechaun named Lep must find his gold. These games bear a striking resemblance to Mario and feature farmiliar elements like coins, blocks, pipes, and flagpoles. Syobon Action - Originally released on PC, Syobon Action is a harder version of Super Mario Bros. starring a white cat. The game has been ported onto the iPhone under different names. These include "Cat Meowio", "Cat Meouchio", and even simply "Cat Mario". Super Magbi - This is a simple "run 'n jump" game starring Mario (which it even states in the description). The game once starred the cat from Syobon Action, but he was turned into Mario in an update. Poppy Kart - Essentially, this game is a clone of Super Mario Kart. Most graphics have been changed and there is even a story, but the main character, Poppy, is actually Koopa Troopa with ears. 3D Cartoon Land Safari - Despite how the name may sound, this game has no safari elements. It is actually a low-quality port of Super Mario 3D Land with a new protagonist in Mario's clothes. Super Daddio - This is, again, a clone of Mario featuring characters which, despite being named differently, are complete clones of Mario, Goomba, F.L.U.D.D., and Princess Peach. Super Retro Ninja - Yet another Mario clone, this time starring Waddle Dee. Pokemon Games Cutie Monsters 3D Run - A Temple Run clone starring Bulbasaur and "Ash". The music is a remake of the "Battle Theme" and you have to collect Pokeballs. Pikachu Pop Mania: Pokemon Edition - A chain reaction puzzle game featuring Pokemon. twin noel-memo brain to match same classic pet cards - A generic puzzle game featuring several modes, one of which features Pokemon like Raichu, Meowth, and Clefairy. The Pokemon mode has been released countless times by different companies under names like "Pikachu The Matching Game" and "Dau Truong Pikachu" despite Pikachu not even being in the game. 2048 Pokemon - Multiple versions of Pokemon 2048 exist, but all of them are clones of the original with pictures of Pokemon instead of numbers. Some versions feature artwork of Pokemon, while others feature toys of them. Kirby Games Doodle Kirby - Based on the popular mobile game Doodle Jump, this game features Kirby along with several abilities and enemies from classic Kirby games. Oddly, this game has been rereleased on the App Store three times under the names "Kirby Jump", "Kirby Jump Ex", and "KB Jump". Flappy Kurby '''- This game is a clone of Flappy Bird starring "Kurby" along with several unlockable characters like "Marrio" and "Waddle". There are Kirby sound effects and the pipes are replaced with Whispy Woods. '''KirbiX Super Star - Block Kitten Builder - This game is a 2D space shooting game starring Kirby. The story seems to be a badly translated version of Kirby: Squeak Squad's story, and the main villain is a female yellow octopus named "King Dedede". Kirby Krush - In this game, you have to create a chain reaction to pop multiple Kirbies in a limited number of moves. NES Games Candy Clu Land - This game is a complete clone of Clu Clu Land featuring the same level design and a character similar to Bubbles. Crazy Duck and Crazy Hunter's Super World - One of many Duck Hunt clones on the App Store. This version features updated graphics, but still has the laughing dog. Mario Duck Hunt - This Duck Hunt clone is quite odd - the ducks are all the same color (brown and green), and the dog is shown to resemble a monkey, a monkey with dog ears on, and as an Angry Bird with the original dog's face on it. Also, Mario is neither in the game or even the creator of the game - his name is just there so it'll sell better that way. Other A Super Olimar Pikmin Jump Game - A simple platforming game featuring Olimar and Pikmin. Category:Lists of games Category:Bootleg games